moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Iora Kei
|Row 4 title = Title's |Row 4 info = Knight Heart of Mithril |Row 5 title =Occupations |Row 5 info = Blacksmith, Knight-Captain (Stormwind) |Row 6 title = Affiliation's |Row 6 info = Argent Crusade (Former) Grand Alliance (Current) |Row 7 title = Faith |Row 7 info = Church of the Holy Light |Row 8 title = Family |Row 8 info = (Mur'oh Kei) (Father)(Passed) (Virines Kei) (Mother)(Passed) |Row 9 title = Alignment |Row 9 info = Lawful Good |Row 10 title = Status |Row 10 info = Alive }} =Description= ---- Iora, is a devoted paladin and member of the Alliance she is willing to help any one in need if it is possible for her to help. How ever this devotion goes both ways and has left her with a sour opinion towards any member of the Hord. Iora believes her place is in the front-lines of every conflict and can often be found just there. Armor She is often seen adorned in full plate Armour most likely self made, and even more likely either bearing the sigil of Stormwind or Ironforge where she obtained her training as a blacksmith. Iora often prefers mithril for at least portions of her armor liking its lightness yet sturdiness, She doesn't like to be weighed down but still wants moderate protection. Arms Iora is a fully trained paladin, and through her many years of training has grown a fondness towards swords and shields, preferring the latter often using her shield as her main weapon using it to bash back foes and fend off groups of undead. But she is no trainee when it comes to swords either, sending its slash and thrust towards her foes with deadly accuracy and intent. She is most often seen equipped with a shield bearing the symbol of the alliance. Along with her self forged shield a very well crafted blade often finds itself rested on her hip sheathed always unless needed. On the hilt of the blade the sigil of the Argent Crusade can be seen, this was the blade given to her when she enlisted with them during the Scourge War in Northrend. =Exodar= ---- Iora only has the faintest of memories about Argus as a child, she spent all of her younger years aboard the Exodar. She would spend most of her time watching the Vindicators talk about the legion or simply pass the time by asking them nonstop questions about Argus and when they can return. But many years passed aboard the Exodar growing quite bored as it where and once she became of age she made it her business to find someway to help even if just to have something to do, she did try to become a Vindicator but never made it far. One thing how ever that really caught her eye and she was decently good at was Blacksmithing specifically that of amour although due to her many years on the ship she grew bored of the common Vindicator style of amour and spent much time trying to craft new pieces often getting no where but it helped pass the time. Arriving on Azeroth & Wars that followed It was once they arrived on Azeroth that her true adventure began she quickly grew very fond of the Alliance and due to her failing to become a Vindicator on the Exodar she saw nothing but opportunity, she would leave the Exodar and enlist in the Stormwind Army going in as a trainee learning to become a paladin of The Church of the Holy Light. Quickly going through training to her always following the Vindicators around and watching, she would go on to play a very minor roll in the Campaign in Outland yet was very glad to be able to fight against the same force that took her home from her. Being awarded the Outland Campaign medal at the end of the war. Just soon after that her training as a paladin came to an end just in time for the war in Northrend to break out against the Litch King and his scourge. She faught a few battle along side the Argent crusade and quickly requested to be able to Enlist with them shortly after seeing them fight, she wanted to be a part of that and was allowed to do so, Although her main loyalties still resided with the Alliance. She performed valiantly and risked her own neck for many of her brothers in the Crusade and Alliance alike and earning the Medallion of the Alliance due her actions. Of course any and all medals would have to wait for the end of the war by which she had also been awarded the King's Cross due to being wounded during the battle of Icecrown and the War of the Litch Campaign medal. Medals and unit Citations where great but she was simply happy to play a worth while role in aid of the Alliance. Iorael would go on to serve in nearly every major conflict to present day including the fourth war where she notably fought in the battle of Andorhal and The Campaign against the Ironhorde where she was stationed at a garrison for most of the conflict. She is currently Enlisted with the Grand Alliance and devoting her Efforts to fend of the Legion and its Invasion of Azeroth. Argent Crusade It was just shortly after end of the war in Outland and conclusion of her training as a paladin did the Scourge war begin, she was quickly informed to join the efforts along side the Argent Crusade against the undead attacking multiple area's protected by the banner of the Alliance. It did not take Iorael long to grow a fondness towards the Crusade and its peoples, and as soon as she could she requested that she be allowed to join along with her request and the over all need for trained members the Argent Crusade welcomed her and outfitted her with some of the gear she still wears proudly to this day. After before and after the Litch Kings fall Iora served both the Argent Crusade & the Stormwind Army with great strive and enthusiasm. Recent Events Iora serves as a Knight captain in the Grand Alliance, currently station in the staging area of Boralus where she is sent off to various regions in Zandalar. Prior to this she served along with many others against the burning legion. Fighting on both the Broken Shore and then Argus, where she notably received her fourth King's Cross Medal for being injured in combat. This also being one of the events that led to her promotion to Knight-Captain. Shortly after this is when the current campaign against the Horde started. Title's & Medals Iora holds few titles of great interest, her most prominent one how ever would be Dame, she was knighted for her efforts against the Scourge in Northrend. Bearing the Medallion of a Knight of Stormwind on her tabard or chest piece at all times. How ever her title holds very little weight due her being a Draenei none the less she holds it with great pride. Later being promoted to the rank of Knight-Captain for her many years of service, though not being promoted since. But unlike the amount of title's she bears she has quite the number of Medals that have been awarded and earned through out her career in the Stormwind Army and Argent Crusade. -Medals and Citations in order of self value not dates awarded- Beliefs Iora never truly wanted to become a Vindicator, yet she did try and was denied such due to certain choices and mistakes she had made. Often being told her personality and mindset was not one of a Vindicator holding far more anger towards her foes then she should of, even during simple spars going as far as to accidentally hurting a fellow trainee on the Exodar. That was the final straw and she was removed from the rest of the training through out their trip to Azeroth. But once she arrived it did not take long for her to take a liking to the paladins of this newly found world. And as soon as she could she for the most part left her own people to train under the Church of the Holy Light as a paladin in Stormwind. From then on she has served diligently as a soldier in the Grand Army of the Alliance. Fighting in nearly every major conflict since she became a paladin. Category:Characters Category:Draenei Category:Paladins